


The Horror

by Ssl_hargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: 19, 20th Birthday, Angst, Ben - Freeform, Ben’s Death, Ben’s Funeral, Diego is training at the Academy, First time Klaus sees Ben’s Ghost, Funeral, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its Klaus what do you expect?, Klaus gets high, Klaus pov, Oneshot, Police Academy not Umbrella, Sad Ben, Sad Diego, Sad Klaus, high klaus, memorial, sorry - Freeform, the horror, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssl_hargreeves/pseuds/Ssl_hargreeves
Summary: The first time Klaus sees Bens ghost. Bens memorial service, Klaus POV. Oneshot.





	The Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for all your support on my previous work, and if you’re here for the first time, welcome!!  
> This is just my take on what I feel like would’ve been the way Klaus found out about Bens death. I may add more later but for now enjoy this one shot! X
> 
> (Also, the lack of a body is because I reckon Bens body would’ve been destroyed on the mission by his own powers, which also explains why Klaus doesn’t see injuries on Ben in the show, because there was no body for himself after death so just created it in his own image, also examining why is ghost seems to have aged whilst all other ghosts we meet seem to have stayed the same age that they were at at death.) 
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated, please comment I’ve ive made any mistakes or if they’re any prompts or ideas in what you’d like to see more of in the future!! X

**The** **Horror.**

 

The air was damp and thick. Reginald insisted they waited until they had his statue, considering the lack of a body. It had only been a year since they all moved out- all but Luther, nearly two. It was a just over a week until their 20th birthday, yet this was a gathering for a funeral.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

At first, Klaus hadn’t noticed. He’s snuck back into the academy late at night to see if there was anything he could pawn as he was completely out of cash. Even though he was now 19, he counted himself responsible enough to move out, but still a child so he could claim the benefits of Reginald’s expensive things when he wasn’t looking, after all he was still his responsibility.

 

He only managed to make it through the front door before he was stopped.

 

 _Ben_.

 

“ _Christ on a cracker!!_ What the hell are you doing here?!?!” Klaus exclaimed under his breath with a whisper, trying not to alert anyone else. He could really do without a scoalding from Dad or Pogo right now.

 

He couldn’t entirely see Ben because of how dark it was, and Grace must’ve shut the curtains as there was no light coming into the room at all. But he knew it was Ben, he could make out the faint outline. But he didn’t reply.

 

“Fine be like that. Now outta the way, I’m claiming my inheritance.”

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Looking back, Klaus figures it probably wasn’t the best time for a death joke, even one about their father. But he simply hadn’t known. And this was only a week ago.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The next day Diego found him, picked him up on his police scanner, obviously having just enjoying the benefits of whatever he’d managed to steal from their Father the night before, having no more hassle from Ben on his way out.

 

He was sober enough to be able to have an actual discussion with Diego when he picked him up.

 

He was expecting the usual ‘Why the hell are you doing this Klaus??’ ‘If you keep on doing this, they’re not going to let me train for the academy Klaus!’ Instead, when he opened the door he got a “Get in, were going.” and sat himself down, he looked over to a now silent Diego. A Diego with tears in his eyes.

 

“Who the hell died??” Klaus joked, wondering what the hell Diego could be so upset about. Looking back, also probably not the best time for his morbid sense of humour.

 

“Dad wants us back at the academy.” He was curt and somber at the same time.

 

“ _Hah_! Why??” Klaus laughed, still giddy from his previous high.

 

He didn’t get a response from Diego.

 

He hated the silence, although he constantly strived for a break from the spirits, he couldn’t stand the quiet either. It was basically an invite for the ghosts to come back. It’s why he always filled the quiet with any and all witty remarks his mind could muster. After a moment or so thinking about what to say, he continued.

 

“Is that why Ben was there last night?? God, I was wondering why he was there. He was being a weirdo if you ask me. Wasn’t talking or anything.” He laughed to himself at his own confusion, thinking back on the previous night.

 

Tears continued to stream from Diego’s eyes, still focused on the road as his fingers gripped tighter onto the wheel. What in God’s name was Klaus talking about? Ben was dead, he’d learnt that this morning from his father, although he had a lack of knowledge on the situation, he couldn’t possibly have seen him last night.

 

“Jeez, calm down Thumbelina” he laughed, looking out of the window at the streets that passed him by.

 

“Would you shut your god-damn mouth Klaus?! Why can you never take anything seriously?! Do you even know what’s going on??!”

 

Klaus was going to reply, but he had to admit he actually had a splitting headache from the night before and wasn’t ready to get into a screaming match with Diego and so opted to focus on the humming of the car and reluctantly gave Diego the last word.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

And now they were here, a week later. At Ben’s memorial. Now he saw his brother and realised why he saw him last week. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Ben stand, looking up at his own statue in disbelief. He wanted to comfort him. He could hear him cry. But they’d never really been that close. What would he say? I’m sorry you’re dead, but hey, at least you get to hang out with your Junkie brother for the rest of eternity. _No_ , he’d let him have this moment. And so, he watched on with tears in his eyes, at his deceased brother as the rest of the family gathered around his statue, unknowing he was also right there.


End file.
